


On My Way

by Gwatson2304



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, FaceTime Sex, Rating May Change, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: So @Preathfics Discord server churned up the idea of a fic based on Chika's On My Way because of Tobin posting it on her IG story. So I have split the song down into verses and have based each chapter around Tobin and Christen and a scene that fits :D
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 67
Kudos: 201





	1. I Would Rather Be At Home

**_I would rather be at home_ **

**_Lying next to you_ **

**_And that is when I ring your phone like, "What you tryna do?"_ **

**_I promise you won't be alone_ **

**_Before the night is through_ **

**_Girl, I swear_ **

**_That I care_ **

**_And I'll be there_ **

“Hey babe, just checking where you’re at?” Christen’s voice through the phone puts an instant smile on Tobin’s face. 

“Hey baby, just finishing up checking over these photographs for the next capsule launch,” Tobins replies with a smile, tucking her phone between her cheek and her shoulder so she can point to a picture she likes of Pinoe. 

“How long are you going to be?” Christen asks, stretching out on the couch and pulling her blanket up a little higher to cover her. 

“Probably another hour and then I’m going to head home.” Tobin moves away from the photographer and leans against the wall with one shoulder. “I wish I was home with you right now.” 

Christen closes her eyes, listening to the voice that has become home, “I wish you were too, this blanket just isn’t doing as good of a job as you.” 

Tobin bites her lip thinking about them being wrapped up together, “I am going to see if we can cut it down a little shorter, I want to be home.” 

Christen lets out a small laugh, “Why Ms Heath are you cutting corners and sneaking out early? Whatever will your boss say?” 

Tobin gives one of her signature laughs, “I’m sure my CEO will be more than happy with my decision as it benefits her too.” This elicits a giggle from Christen and she lets out a small sigh. “I won’t be long. Promise babe.”

“Okay, you go use that artistic gaze of yours and pick out some stunning pictures for the launch.” Christen says, imagining Tobin and her concentration face as she pours over the images and goes over every detail in them. “I love you.”

Tobin starts walking back to the table as the conversation comes to an end, “Love you too, see you soon.” 

Christen turns onto her side and presses her face into a cushion, opting to take a short nap whilst waiting for her girlfriend to come home. Tobin on the other hand gets back to looking over the gorgeous pictures, whittling them down to 3 per person photographed so that they can get together and come to a consensus of which to use for the website. She ends up going over an hour, sighing when she sees the time, but she knows Christen will understand. They are getting close enough to the launch that they need to do as much as they can to make it fit with the vision the four of them have, even if that means giving up extra time together. 

Tobin hates missing stuff. She plays it off in interviews that her family understand and that she knows it’s a part of getting to where she wants to be, but Re-Inc isn’t supposed to be removing her even more from people’s lives. She understands building a company takes time and effort but when one of the other people is the person you want to spend time with it should make it easier to be together even if it’s whilst working. 

When she finally makes it back to their place she finds Christen curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and her face is pressed against a hoody of Tobin’s that she had left on the couch. Tobin smiles at her girlfriend, taking a moment just to look at the peaceful look on the other womans’ face, she looks younger and freer in her sleep. She chuckles to herself as she slips off her sneakers and gently walks over to the couch, sitting on the edge turnt towards Christen and her arm resting on the back of the couch. Her other hand comes up to a loose strand of hair and she tucks it behind Christen’s ear, causing her to scrunch her nose up and bury her face into the hoody more. 

Tobin gently strokes her cheek with two fingers and whispers, “If you wake up, you can have cuddles with me instead of my hoody babe.” 

Christen makes a noise in her sleep at being roused from her sleep but then once the words process her eyes are open and she’s turning towards Tobin. 

“You’re home.” The soft, sleepy voice of her girlfriend brings a smile to Tobin’s face. 

“I’m home baby,” Tobin bends down and presses a kiss to Christen’s forehead and then to her lips. “Did you miss me?” She already knows the answer.

“So much, this jumper has nothing on you.” Christen says wrapping an arm around Tobin’s waist and taking her free hand in her own. “How was work?”   
  


“Yeah, we finished up picking the ones for the four of us to go over at the next meeting.” Tobin says rubbing her thumb across the back of Christen’s hand. 

“Lay with me? I really missed you.” Christen stares at their hands as she speaks, still timid when she feels like she is being clingy. 

Tobin lays on her side and puts her arm over Christen, pressing in close to her. Christen leans forward and rests her forehead against Tobin’s chest and lets out a content sigh. The long weeks apart during the season and hours working on the company during the off season make these moments even more special. It makes them hold one another a little tighter and share a few extra kisses just to make up for all of the ones they miss whilst working.


	2. They Gotta Leave When The Clothes Hit The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is away for the first game of the season and Chris is in Utah preparing for her season opener. That doesn't mean they can't have some fun via facetime, especially when Tobin scored in her game.
> 
> Set in April of last year -The Thorns played against Orlando and won 2-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that you can't change the rating for each chapter so I will put the rating in this part for each so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. 
> 
> This is rated - Explicit
> 
> Also a thank you goes out to DODO24 for the rec of what ringtone Tobin would have for Christen!

**_I can tell it's you, by the tone like clockwork_ **

**_Know it's you on the phone 'cause when you all alone_ **

**_Is when you feeling blown and your thoughts hurt_ **

**_Wanna be there but I'm doing this concert_ **

**_When I get home, just be in my 'Pac shirt_ **

**_Just threw something on then you play a song_ **

**_And you dance around like you got a crowd_ **

**_But, they gotta leave when the clothes hit the ground_ **

Tobin is stretched out on her hotel room bed, one arm behind her head the other on her stomach. The Thorns are away at Orlando for their first game of the season. Meanwhile Christen is staying in her apartment in Utah because she is still in training as Utah are not playing until April 20th at home against the Washington Spirit. The next few months in the lead up to the World Cup are going to see them having very limited time together especially with Portland playing away so much. But then when the World Cup happens they will have 6 glorious weeks together with their best friends playing at the highest level possible. 

Tobin can’t wait.

But, as she is sitting in her hotel room surrounded by Kling, the Aussies, Lindsey and Sonnett, she would do anything to have Christen with her right now.

Sonnett and The Aussies are trying some complicated choreography, whilst Kling and Lindsey are bent over laughing at them. Tobin has a smile on her face and is enjoying spending time with her team again. As the dancing breaks up and they all settle down to chill out on the spare bed in the room, Tobin is the lucky one without a roommate.

The opening line of “Baby Got Back” rings out from Tobin’s phone. It’s face down but she doesn’t have to even check the caller ID to know who it is. She swipes up to answer the facetime call from Christen and it connects to her airpods, she only has one in so she can hear what is going on in the room. 

“Hey baby,” Chris opens with a big grin on her face, “Good game! That assist in the first half and that slip - I mean goal,” she adds a wink to show she is teasing. 

“Hey to you too!” Tobin says laughing, “It was totally supposed to be a goal.” 

“Yeah course it was, don’t listen to her CP!” Comes the voice of Caitlin.

“Be quiet, Foord!” Tobin says throwing a pillow in her direction, causing laughter to erupt from the other girls in the room.

“So, the goal scorer normally gets a special prize,” Christen says in a husky voice, bringing Tobin’s attention back to her screen. 

“Oh really?” Tobin grins at the screen, imagining the possibilities of what Christen could offer her as a prize. 

“Yeah, especially when the goal scorer has their own room.” Christen places the phone so it’s resting on her nightstand and stands up. She is wearing a thin robe and all Tobin can focus on is her bare legs that aren’t covered by the robe, just the tops of her thighs. 

Tobin swallows hard and tries not to show how affected she is, her eyes flick over to her teammates who have gone back to messing around and teasing one another. 

Christen goes over to her speaker and connects up her old ipod that she insists on keeping. The melody to Me and U by Cassie starts and Tobin sits up a little, watching intently to see what Christen is going to do next. She comes towards the phone, moving her hips to the beat of the music and as soon as the lyrics kick in she is mouthing them and copying some of the moves from the music video. 

_ “I know them other guys,”  _ this is the part where Cassie takes off her hoody, less than a minute into the video and at the exact time it would have happened Christen’s robe hits the floor exposing her lingerie set underneath. 

“Guys, I’m gonna turn in, Chris is falling asleep on the other end.” Tobin manages to keep her voice level whilst briefly breaking her focus on the screen to look at her teammates, hoping none of them will notice the slight blush on her cheeks and the way she is fidgeting. 

Everyone gets up and she hears them say they will move the party to Sonnett and Lindsey’s room, but if she’s honest she doesn’t even know who was the first or last to leave, all of her attention is back on Christen and the way she is moving her body to the music. 

_ “Tell me if you like it” _

“Do you like it Tobin?” Christen’s husky voice makes Tobin’s stomach flip and fills her with desire. 

“So much babe.” Tobin replies moving back against the pillow and allowing her hand to dip down under her shorts and boxers. She rests her hand on top of where she wants to be touched the most, waiting for Christen’s next move. 

“Take your clothes off for me?” Christen asks softly, wanting to judge if Tobin wants to continue or not. 

“Happily.” Tobin rests her phone at the end of the bed, facing her whilst she sits on her knees and slips her shirt over her head, no bra underneath. Then she scoots back towards the pillows and slides her short down her legs and throws them to the floor. “You want these off too?” 

“Mhm,” Christen says, lust filling her eyes as she takes in her girlfriends’ body. 

“Your wish is my command.” Tobin has a cheeky smile on her face as she slides them off and they join her shorts. She crosses her legs hiding herself from Christen, “Dance for me baby.” Tobin is taking control of the situation as best as she can.

Christen continues and she gets on her bed on her hands and knees, angling the phone so Tobin can see everything. She blows Tobin a kiss as she gets closer to the camera then takes off her bra slowly, letting Tobin take in every detail. 

“I wish I was there touching you right now.” Tobin says, bringing her own hand up to play with her nipples. Gently pinching them, feeling them harden as she gets more turned on. 

“Me too,” Christen bites her lip and then sits on her knees and slips her underwear down, opening her legs just enough so Tobin can see the slickness starting to coat her thighs. She gets her underwear off and it gets thrown to the floor. “What do you want babe?”

Tobin opens her legs up and moves her hand down, “I want you and me to show one another exactly what we want right now.” 

Tobin speaks so surely, but there was a time when her and Christen couldn’t even do this over text without Tobin becoming a flustered mess. Too many hotel rooms and nights apart later have helped her grow accustomed to what to say and do. 

Christen lays back against her pillows and opens her legs for Tobin, Tobin lets out a moan at the sight. She skates her fingers over her opening, she teases herself not wanting to start without Christen. 

“Touch yourself for me baby,” Tobin’s voice has lowered and her eyes are blown with how turned on she is. “I want you to feel so good after that amazing performance.” The music had long stopped and now all they can hear is one another's words and breathes. 

The lock eyes and both begin to touch themselves in the way they wish the other was. Tobin watches as Christen’s eyes flutter closed first, she is biting her lip and letting out the most amazing sounds. It’s working Tobin up and she slips inside of herself as she feels herself getting closing. Christen keeps a thumb on her own clit and enters herself going at a relentless pace. Tobin can tell she is close. Her abs are tightening, her breathing is less controlled and occasionally her fingers slip out as she gets closer and wetter. Her movements are more erratic and it’s making Tobin even more turned on. 

“Yes baby, just like that,” Tobin whispers, adding another finger and speeding up. 

Christen lets out a deep moan, “I’m so close,” her voice is wrecked. 

“Good,” Tobin licks her lips and can feel the sweat on her body, “Come for me when you’re ready.”

It doesn’t take much longer before Christen is laying against the pillows with her back arching up off of the bed and her head thrown back. As she comes she moans Tobin’s name over and over, until it tapers off and she is still. Breathing heavily as she recovers. 

Tobin continues to build herself up and it isn’t long before her own orgasm hits. She’s more quiet but Christen has recovered enough to watch her, “That’s it baby, come for me,” she encourages Tobin. 

“Chris.” Tobin moans as she finishes and then reaches down for her phone. The need to be as close as possible to her lover. “I love you.” 

Christen’s bright smile fills her screen as Christen holds her phone close to her face, both women now laying on their sides looking at one another. “I love you too.” 

“That was unexpected,” Tobin has a cheeky glint in her eye. 

“Wanted though, I hope?” A slight uncertainty laces Christen’s tone. Even after years together she still worries. 

“Always.” Tobin reassures her. “I wish I was holding you now, after that.” 

“Me too, but it won’t be long before you are.” Neither of them focus on just how long it might be because of scheduling. They just want to live in the moment and with happy thoughts. “You played so well today though.” 

Tobin gives one of her signature smiles, “I knew you were watching so had to give my best. Was wishing you could be in the stands watching me.”

“Me too.” Christen reaches her fingers out as if she is tracing across Tobin’s cheek. Tobin blows her a kiss. “Stay with me?” The tender tone to Christen’s voice lets Tobin know she is feeling vulnerable and raw after what they just did. 

“Nothing I would rather do.” Tobins assures her. 

They both get into their nightime routines and once they are both ready for bed they get settled, Tobin’s airpods have been put into their case and they both rest their phones so they are charging and in a position so they can watch one another. The lights are off but they don’t need to be able to fully see one another. The sounds of the other breathing and settling is enough to lull them both into a sleep. 

“I love you.” Tobin sleepily says. 

“Love you too Tobes.” Christen replies before sleep takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to come talk on tumblr and send any prompts over :) @gwatson2304


	3. I Know I Get Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin doesn't know how to put into words what she is feeling. Christen is going on a night out in Seattle and Tobes drives just to spend the night with her to patch things up.

**_I, I know I get distant_ **

**_Girl, believe me when I say that I miss this_ **

**_Spendin' time with a dime, having real facetime_ **

**_Gotta be up on the top of my wishlist_ **

**_Saying, "Baby, I miss you, I need you, come fix this"_ **

**_You snap me, that see-through, girl_ **

**_I'll be there real quick_ **

**_On the highway, foot up on the gas_ **

**_But if I had it my way, fuck the child's play_ **

**_I would jet to you_ **

**_Think of any way faster to get to you_ **

**_And I know that you be wishing I was next to you_ **

**_But the time will come, so have your fun but can't nobody step to you_ **

**_Know I'm the one, don't find a bum_ **

**_If it's not me, I just want what's best for you, uh_ **

  
  


“Tobes, talk to me.” Christen’s frustrated tone is clear as anything, but it isn’t enough to make Tobin talk. 

“Chris I’m fine.” She rubs her temples with her fingers, the stress of being in her own head for most of the day finally getting to her. 

“You’re clearly not and I’m going out in a few hours with Corsie and Becky, and I would rather this be sorted before then.” Christen’s frustration is growing. They had been texting and Christen had asked several times what the matter was and everytime Tobin fobbed her off with “I’m okay”, but she knows her; better than she knows herself sometimes. 

“You looking forward to it?” Tobin tries to deflect and take Christen’s attention away from the matter at hand.

“Stop it.” Christen’s harsh tone is clear. “Just talk to me.” She says this softer, almost pleading. 

Tobin sighs loud, “There’s nothing to talk about.” She checks the time, “Look you need to get ready, we’ve both just played a full 90 and I’m just tired. I’m gonna sleep whilst you go out with everyone.” 

“Is that the issue? Because I’m going out with our friends in Seattle?” Christen sounds pissed at the idea that something like that could be the issue. There’s never any jealousy or annoyance about these things. They have so much trust built up and Tobin is so relaxed about everything normally. 

“No.” She lies, convincingly, “I’m just tired.” 

Christen sighs still not believing her but also not having the time to keep going round in circles, she is meeting everyone in 2 hours and hasn’t even had a proper shower yet, she wanted to wait to be back at the hotel. 

“Okay, I’ve left my sweatshirt there for you, it’s on my pillow.” Christen says softly. 

“Thanks babe.” Tobin smiles, she didn’t get to see Christen when she had come home to grab stuff before going back to Utah. She had been the one in Seattle and stayed an extra couple of days to see Harry as they hadn’t had any time together since the world cup and they had to rest for their game that they had just played. Chris had only come back for one night and that was because she wanted some stuff to take to Seattle because they had planned to go for a night out afterwards. 

She had already snuggled it last night but she didn’t want Christen to know she was feeling down, she wants her to have a good night out tonight. 

“I wish you were coming with us, it’s annoying we both had wednesday and Sunday games.” Christen says softly. 

“I know, I wish I was too babe.” Tobin admits. “You go get ready, let me know you get back to the hotel safe.” 

“I will,” Christen smiles, loving that even now Tobin checks in to make sure she is safe, “And Tobes?” 

“Yes love?” 

“I’ll be home soon.” Christen knows what the matter is, she just wants Tobin to tell her. 

“I know.” Tobin tries to keep her voice sounding level. “Be safe.”

“I will, I love you.” Christen gets ready to hang up. 

“I love you too,” Tobin blows a kiss down the phone and Christen returns it, “Tell Harry she best behave and look after you.” Tobin tries to be lighthearted to make Christen worry less. 

“I’ll pass that along.” Christen smiles and just listens for a minute to Tobin’s breathing, “Bye baby.” 

“Bye love.” They hang up and Tobin stares at her phone background for a minute. It’s a picture from the World Cup, from when they went to lunch with the gang. Ashlyn had taken a video and she had screenshotted the part with her and Chris, it wasn’t the best quality but it didn’t need to be for her to smile at it. 

She checked the time again and she knew she had plenty of time. 

**_Harry (Tobito) -_ ** I’m driving up to come out with you all. Don’t tell Chris, it’s a surprise. 

**_Harry (Allie) -_ ** Dude! Yessss! See you soon <3

She knew she needed to see Chris. Things were left unresolved from the call and she knew even if they only got a few hours together they would both feel better. She had a couple of days off for recovery before she had to go in for group recovery and training ready for their next game. 

She quickly got changed having already showered; ripped jeans, a white tee, snapback on her head and a pair of Jordan’s on her feet. She jumped into her car and plugged in the address of Neighbours, they had chosen a gay club because it was a nicer atmosphere and a majority of the people going are part of the community. 

Whilst she made the 2 and a half hour drive Christen was at the Hotel freaking out on the phone. 

“I know she isn’t okay and I think I should just skip tonight and drive to her instead.” Christen paced her room as she spoke to Allie.

“No!” Allie shouted down the phone, “Get your best dress on, get glammed up and get a drink in you! You are not skipping tonight! Pinoe and Sue are coming amongst others.” Allie was trying not to reveal the text she had just received. 

“But-” Christen started but Allie interrupted her. 

“No buts.” Allie put on her best stern voice, “Harry will come around and talk tomorrow with you, you know what she’s like she just needs time to mull it over and get out of her own head.”

Christen sighs but then thinks about what Allie has said, “You’re right.” 

“WHOOP!” the cheer comes in loud from Allie, “Get yourself beautiful and get down to the club!” 

“Okay Al! Thanks for talking me through it.” Christen feels better. 

“Of course. I love you and Harry equally!” Allie says softly. 

“We love you too!” Christen smiles, “Okay I’m going to shower then get Becky and Corsie!” 

It isn’t long before she is dressed in a short black dress and a pair of heels that are high enough but are also comfortable. Rachel and Becky had come to her room to finish getting ready and to have a few wines before they headed out to the club. Pinoe, Sue, Allie and some others were waiting outside for them as soon as they got there they joined the queue. 

“Looking great as always Pressi.” Pinoe said as she wrapped her up in a hug. 

“You too P!” Chris said returning the hug then turning to Sue, “And you Sue!” They shared a hug and a smile. 

“Shame Tobes couldn’t make it.” Sue said as they headed to the front of the VIP queue. Allie had filled everyone in on the plan so Sue knew what was going down, but was keeping up the pretence. 

“Yeah.” Christen said a little sadly, “We will come up when our by-weeks match up though, spend some time with you and P.” 

“That would be great, you know we love having you guys over.” They always have fun when they stay with Pinoe and Sue, they are an amazing couple and their vibes are similar to Tobes and Christen. 

Once they get into the club they head up to a seated area and claim a booth before Pinoe and Allie go to get drinks for everyone. They come back with shots and then a variety of drinks, Christen claims a vodka soda and sips it to get rid of the taste of tequila. 

“Let’s dance!” Pinoe shouts. 

“Uh-oh, someone’s already on her way to tipsy,” Sue jokes into Christen’s ear, the fact the older woman is a lightweight isn’t news to anyone. 

“We’ll make her think she’s drinking vodka in a bit but make it water instead.” Chris schemes with Sue. 

“This is why I love you Pressi!” Sue smirks, putting her arm around the younger woman and walking with her to where everyone has congregated to dance. 

Christen enjoys dancing. Her and Tobin dance a lot together. Since the celebrations of the World Cup she hasn’t really danced, so tonight is a night to let loose and have fun. She tries not to worry about Tobin. Even when women come up and try to dance with her she politely declines and instead dances with Corsie to deter people from coming over to her. 

Little does she know that Tobin isn’t far away at all. She is about 20 minutes away and she pulls over quickly to shoot Allie a text to let her know. The whole drive all she has been able to think about is how much she misses Christen. She is glad she spent the extra days in Seattle but she hates that she missed seeing her girlfriend. It’s not the same without her constantly calling Tobin to come and fix stuff or to help her grab something or just for a snuggle. Utah isn’t exactly far, but it’s far enough that getting time in between training and games isn’t practical. She doesn’t normally let it bother her so much but after the amount of time they had just spent together at the World Cup, it now felt like time was dragging before they would see one another. 

As Tobin pulls into the neighbourhood she finds a carpark and pays then heads round to the club. The VIP queue is empty so she gets right in, Sue had left her name at the door. Once she gets inside she can feel the bass pulsing through her from the music and she spots Pinoe’s hair immediately. She heads over to them and when Pinoe spots her she holds her finger up to her lip, wanting to surprise Christen. Pinoe nods in understanding and kisses Sue on the cheek so she can whisper that Tobin is here. Sue looks over and smiles, giving her a subtle thumbs up. 

Tobin spots the back of Christen’s hair, she has left it in wild curls and Tobin smiles loving the look. She checks her out, the dress hugging Christen in all the right places and she can’t wait to have her hands on her. She approaches her from behind and wraps her arms around her waist, then whisper-shouts, “Can I get this dance?”

Christen pushes her off thinking she is someone being creepy but when she turns around ready to give them an earful her pissed off look drops and turns into a huge smile. She throws herself into Tobin’s arms, who had been standing with a giant grin on her face.

“Baby! You’re here!” Christen shouts so she can hear her. 

“I needed to see you!” Tobin responds, swaying them a little whilst holding her tight. She presses her face into Christen’s neck, smelling her perfume mixed with the lotion she uses. “I’m sorry for earlier.” 

Christen presses a kiss to her lips that is meant to be quick, but Tobin deepens it without thought and they spend a couple of seconds wrapped up in one another before Allie is jumping on them. 

“I kept it a secret!” Allie shouts causing Tobin to laugh and Christen to be confused. “When you called me I already knew Harry was coming!” 

Christen looks shocked, “Rude! You could have told me!” 

“And ruined the surprise? Definitely not!” They laugh and share a hug just the three of them. 

Tobin does the rounds and says hey to everyone, with Christen’s hand firmly in her own.

“Tobes! I got you a beer!” Sue says, handing her the bottle. 

“Thanks Sue!” Tobin takes a sip and hums content at the taste. “Let’s dance!” 

They spend the next few hours wrapped around one another but also dancing with their friends and having plenty of fun. They slow down drinking so that when they leave they are practically sober and ready to be in bed. They say goodbye to the Seattle crew with promises to be back as soon as they can. They get a taxi with Becky and Corsie back to the team hotel. Tobin says she paid enough at the car park so that she can grab her car in the morning ready to drive back to Portland. 

When they get to the hotel they give Corsie and Becky hugs before going the opposite way to Christen’s room. She had been sharing with ARod but she had opted to take an earlier flight back to Utah to be with her kids. They get to the door and Christen leans against the door frame facing Tobin. 

“I’m glad you came.” She says putting her hands on Tobin’s waist. 

“Me too, I just needed to see you.” Tobin admits, “I felt off all day, even the win didn’t feel amazing because I just wanted to come home to you.” 

“I know the feeling babe.” Christen says pressing her face into Tobin’s chest. “Let’s go cuddle in bed.” 

“That sounds like heaven right now.” Tobin says, pressing a kiss to Christen’s forehead. Christen lets them into the room and they strip down to just their underwear and climb under the sheets facing one another. They wrap themselves together and trade small kisses, smiling into them. “This is all I needed.” Tobin whispers. 

“You’ve got it now.” Christen whispers back, pressing a kiss to her nose. “Let me know next time.” 

“I didn’t want it to add atmosphere to your night out,” Tobin says, avoiding eye contact.

Christen uses a finger to tip Tobin’s head up, “I know, but it did anyway because I was worried about you.”   
  


“I’m sorry.” Tobin says genuinely. 

“I am too,” Christen tucks her head under Tobin’s chin and cuddles into her, “I want more time together too but it’s not long until the season is over and we will be in camps and playing games in between that.” 

Tobin wraps her arms around Christen and shifts onto her back so they are more comfortable, “I know and we have the game against one another.” 

“All things to look forward to.” Christen says, pressing a kiss to her jaw. 

“Until then we can just hold onto the memory of tonight,” Tobin replies, kissing the top of her head. 

“I can’t believe you drove nearly 3 hours to come out with us.” Christen laughs, still not believing it. 

“You were ready to throw down when you thought a stranger was holding you,” Tobin laughs at the thought of the look on Christen’s face. 

“Well duh! Only you get to touch me like that!”

“Good,” Tobin says it so softly that Christen can’t resist kissing her. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They stay in their little bubble until they are both stifling yawns and Tobin moves them so Christen is the little spoon. 

“Sleep time.” She says leaving no room for argument. 

“Sleep sounds good, especially with you holding me.” Christen says. 

Tobin presses a kiss to the back of her neck and then leaves her face there, wanting to be as close as possible. They will deal with the fact they have to be apart again in a few hours, when it comes to saying goodbye. But for now all that matters is they are together. 


	4. I Wanna Thank You For Being My Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has had training all day and Christen runs her a bath. 
> 
> Due to drug rules I couldn't fully see out this part of the lyrics. 
> 
> Also, I have it so they were together from younger just to make it work for the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this one, but hope it's good :) Been struggling over this
> 
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own

**_Run a bath, flower petals are perfect_ **

**_Errands all day, on my feet, I been working_ **

**_Swear I'm beat, you can tell on the surface_ **

**_Finally with you, roll one up and we'll burn it_ **

**_Swore I'd stop but tonight, I deserve it_ **

**_When I'm home, it's quiet on the Earth and-_ **

**_I wanna thank you for being my person_ **

Tobin entered the house and could hear the sound of the bath running, she smiled to herself as she toed off her slides and put them neatly on the rack. There would have been a time where she would have come home and taken them off anywhere but living with Christen had taught her a few things. She walked towards the sounds of the water running and walked into the bedroom where her girlfriend was getting things ready for after the bath. 

“Hey baby,” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around Christen and rests her chin on the other womans’ shoulder. 

Christen turns her head and presses a kiss to Tobin’s head, “Hey, bath is almost ready for you. I know you must be tired after your double session today.” 

“Mmm, worth it to beat those Red Stars in the Semi’s though.” Tobin says, then presses a kiss to Christen’s shoulder. “You joining me?”

“Of course,” Christen turns in her arms and wraps her arms around Christen’s waist, pressing her face into Tobin’s neck for a few seconds, “let’s go get in.” 

They walk into the bathroom hand in hand and both undress, Tobin makes sure to put her clothes in the hamper after too many times of Christen telling her off for leaving clothes strewn around the bedroom and bathroom. 

Tobin gets in first and opens her arms for Christen to get into. As she lowers herself into the bath and leans back against Tobin’s chest she lets out a content sigh. This had been their way of chilling out together for a while. The water and relaxation is the perfect combination and they always managed to have some of their best conversations like this. Christen had put candles around the room and had even put flower petals in the water to keep the chill vibes going.

“This is just what I needed,” Tobin says as she holds Christen’s hands and tilts her head back, closing her eyes. “Training felt so long today and my muscles were super tight and this is the perfect way to relax.” 

“Good I’m glad,” Christen says squeezing her hands and rubbing her thumbs over the back of Tobin’s hands. “Remember after Pali Blues games when we would do this?”

“Yeah! But it’s a little different now, we would have a joint back then.” Tobin laughs at the college memory. 

“Good times!” Christen says chuckling at their previous antics. “We can have a beer instead.” 

“That sounds good to me,” Tobin presses a kiss to the other woman’s neck, “You want to order in some fries?”

“You have a game in a few days!” Christen rolls her eyes at the other woman. 

“I can work them off before then.” Tobin says pressing kisses up and down her neck trying to be convincing. 

Christen tilts her head and closes her eyes, “Mmm okay.” 

Tobin whispers a celebratory, “Yess.”

“Such a child.” Christen laughs turning to press a kiss to her lips. They get lost for a few minutes and Christen turns in her lap straddling her so they can kiss more fully. Tobin runs her hand up and down the other woman’s back as they exchange soft kisses. Christen breaks away first and they both have dopey smiles on their faces, “Want to get out?” 

Tobins nods in response and they get out and get dried and into sweats and a top each. They go to the living room and get comfy on the couch loading up an episode of Grey’s Anatomy and Tobin orders their food on UberEats. 

“You being home brings me a peace I can’t describe,” Tobin says as she lays in Christen’s lap and traces a pattern on her wrist, “I’m so glad you are my person.” 

Christen leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead then whispers back, “I’m glad you are mine. You make life more relaxed even with your chaos.” They share a laugh at that. “Everything just feels at peace when I am home with you.” 

They both smile at the thought that they have found home within one another, something neither of them thought they would find but then soccer brought them together. Even with all the days and months apart, they both find it worth it for these days they get together. Missed birthdays, anniversaries and all the other things are worth it for these moments together. 


	5. I Think That You're One Of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing this back to 2018 to Portland's opening game where Tobin was still recovering from her ankle surgery but was on the bench.

**_You say you need me_ **

**_And that feeling is mutual_ **

**_I'm so glad that you see me, it's beautiful_ **

**_I think you're one of a kind_ **

**_I promise all day, you done been on my mind_ **

**_I lay you down, I love the sound you let out_ **

**_Whenever there's a chill down your spine_ **

**_We all got weaknesses_ **

**_But I'm happy to say that I know that you gotta be mine_ **

Tobin answers the phone whilst laughing at something Ash had just said to her, “Hey pretty girl.”

“Hey baby, you sound happy,” Christen says with a smile on her face at the sound of her girlfriend laughing. 

“I’m just kicking it with Ash and Ali and Ash is trying to shit talk about the game, even though we won.” Tobin explains whilst Ash shouts loud enough for the phone to pick it up -

“Your girls team played so many tricks, it was just rude!” 

Christen laughs and replies, “You should be glad she wasn’t on the pitch, otherwise it would have been so much worse, she doesn’t even tone it down against me.” 

“You know if I didn’t play like that you would complain that I wasn’t playing properly for you,” Tobin laughs as she takes a sip from her bottle of beer. 

“Yeah you are right.” Christen affirms. “Wish my team could have done the same against Chicago.”

“I know babe, but you played awesome!” Tobin reassures her, as she heads outside on the balcony looking out over the city. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Just talking to you is helping, I love hearing your voice even after a loss.” Christen lays back on her bed and closes her eyes, the phone tucked between her ear and her pillow so she doesn’t have to hold it and instead plays with the beads around her neck that belong to the woman on the other end of the phone. 

“Hearing your voice is helping me too, I wish I could have played.” Tobin rubs her ankle, although it is healing properly she knows it will be a while before she plays a full 90. 

Christen feels a pang of guilt and complaining that her team had lost, when Tobin hadn’t even gotten to play a single minute. But, as if she could read her mind, Tobin gently says, “I can hear you overthinking over there Press. Don’t you be feeling sorry for me and berating yourself, you have every right to be pissed at a loss and I will be back on the pitch soon enough.” 

“Thank you,” they both know she is thanking the number 17 for seeing her and knowing what she needs to hear in order to not spiral into self doubt. “You see me in a way that no one ever has.”   
  


Tobin gently speaks words that she truly believes in, “I love you so much and I just want you to see how one of a kind you are.” 

Christen blushes as she responds, “You are something special yourself Tobes.” 

“You want something to take your mind off of the loss?” Tobin lays back in the chair as much as she can, feet propped on the table in front of her. 

“Please.” 

“Whilst I was on the bench I was trying to focus on the game, the tactics and plays that were happening, but all I could think about was you.” Tobin has her trademark smile as she remembers exactly what she was thinking, “The way you looked after me so good whilst I was recovering from surgery, the way you held me and promised me I would be back just as good as before the surgery.” she pauses for breath as she drops her tone to a huskier one, “I was thinking about the way you kissed me goodbye at the house before we left for the airport, after spending all that time together and now only seeing one another sporadically, so everything went into that kiss. How I wished you could be kissing me like that all the time. How when I kissed you and pulled yours hips towards mine you got that tell tale shiver down your spine and I had wished we had more time so I could lay you down. But also knowing my ankle still wasn’t strong enough for us to do that.”

“Soon.” The single syllable holds so much meaning, “I miss you. All of that was everything I needed to hear, I can’t wait to see you soon.” 

“I miss you too baby.” Tobin whispers. They lay for a little bit, just listening to one another breathing, trying to time their breaths together. Tobin checks the time and it’s already 10pm in Portland, which means it’s 11pm in Utah. “Why don’t you get some sleep baby and I’m gonna go back in and get Ash and Ali set up in the guest room?” 

“Okay, call me tomorrow?” Christen asks sleepily, her breathing evening out telling Tobin she is close to sleep. 

“Of course, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Tobins listens for a few more seconds before hanging up and then she gets herself up and back inside the house. Ash and Ali are talking quietly on the couch, cuddled into one another and for a minute Tobin feels a pang of jealousy but also she loves her friends and their relationship. 

“Chris okay?” Ali asks a little bit of concern lacing her tone. 

“Yeah, bummed about the game but she’s okay.” Tobin responds with a smile thinking about how tough and resilient her girlfriend is. 

“You are so smitten dude.” Ash jokingly ribs her, “She’s your kryptonite.” 

“Yeah she is,” Tobin’s dopey smile says everything about what Christen means to her. “Come on losers let me get you two lovebirds set up in the guest room.”   
  


They both laugh at her antics and follow her to the room, opting to stay in Tobin’s nice place instead of the hotel with their teammates. 

Ali uses the bathroom first and as Tobin goes to leave Ash gently grabs her arm and says, “You know we really love both of you and are so glad you found someone who loves you the way you love them.”

“That means a lot, I just knew from when I first reconnected with her after everything blew over with Shirley that I needed to be around her and with her.” Tobin reminisces. 

Ash gives her a hug and they say goodnight. Tobin falls asleep that night thinking that if Christen is her weakness then she is more than happy with that because she is also all of the things that make her strong. They hold one another up and push each other to be their best selves everyday and that’s exactly why they are so compatible. 


	6. You and I, We Got Synergy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while! I've had a couple of people comment or send asks on Tumblr, I'm so grateful for everyone who has, I had kind of lost hope that people liked this story and kind of lost motivation. 
> 
> But, I found some inspiration and have managed to write this chapter, it's a little on the short side but I wanted to get something out there. 
> 
> Feel free to chat to me on tumblr, it's at the bottom of the other chapters :)

**_Cause I love your energy_ **

**_You and I, we got synergy_ **

**_And it's like we the same_ **

**_They don't fuck with you?_ **

**_Then they just made two enemies_ **

**_That's just part of the game_ **

**_Not one, now it's two_ **

**_And I feel like a better me_ **

**_Girl, I can't even complain_ **

**_Admit I don't know the last thing that you said to me_ **

**_All I can hear is you saying my name, yeah_ **

One of Tobin’s favourite feelings on the pitch is when she has Christen on her team. She can sense where the other woman is, and sometimes without even having to look she knows a cross is going to find her. She has never really had that kind of partnership with anyone before, professionally or privately. It makes playing so much more exciting and it adds so much value to the game for her. She loves being able to set Christen up and watching the joy on her face as the ball hits the back of the net. She knows how much Christen has questioned her worth within the league and within the national team, so to be a part of her finding her own worth and realising her potential is something magical for Tobin. 

Christen values the same things on the pitch as Tobin and it makes their connection extra strong. Tobin seems like the show off with her tricks, but Christen is pretty similar but she is just shy about showing them off. When they play alone just passing the ball back and forth one of her favourite things to see is Christen getting adventurous and attempting different passes and different tricks. The first time Tobin witnessed her nutmeg during a game she about passed out because she never thought Christen would do it and then use it to go on and score. 

Another side to that is when they are on the pitch together they form a bond and a part of that is when defenders go a bit hard or are being unfair the other gets enraged and wants to stick up for the other. One particular instance of this is during a National Team game against England, Lucy bronze goes in for a particularly harsh tackle just outside of the penalty box as Christen is receiving a cross from Tobin. Tobin watches her go down and the way Lucy had slid in she had mainly got Christen’s legs, maybe a only toe on the ball if she was being generous and trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Tobin runs over and Lucy is already on her feet so she pushes Lucy whilst shouting at her.

  
“What do you think you are playing at?” She aggressively gestures to where Christen is on the floor, Lindsey is reaching her hand out to help her up whilst Tobin confronts Lucy for the bad tackle. “That was all leg, that’s not how we play ball.” 

“I meant to get the ball, I wouldn’t do it on purpose,” Lucy replies in her thick northern accent, gesturing as if Tobin should know it wasn’t meant with malice.

“Well you didn’t and you could have really hurt her,” Tobin would normally have let it go, but with how hard Christen has tried to prove herself and now with Vlatko recognising her skills and playing her, Tobin doesn’t want anyone or anything to get in the way of her playing.

She feels a tug on her shoulder and she tries to shrug it off but whoever it is, is persistent so she turns her head and sees the eyes she is so familiar with looking at her, “Leave it now Tobes.” 

“She could have really hurt you.” Tobin replies with a wild look in her eyes.

“I’m okay.” Christen pulls her arm, leading her away as the ref comes over and yellow cards Lucy. Tobin nods and shakes off the encounter, Lucy comes over and gives Christen a shoulder tap, the universal “my bad” symbol. Christen gives her a nod and Tobin stares daggers at her until the whistle is blown for the free kick and she gets back into game mode. The rest of the game Tobin can feel herself tracking Bronze, making sure she doesn’t try anymore dirty tactics, even when in the 78th minute she gets subbed off, she is still watching even though there will be nothing she can do from the bench. 

At the end of the game, before she can get onto the pitch, she spots Lucy walking over to Christen and as she tries to push past Ashlyn she feels her arm being tugged backwards,

"Easy tiger," Ash's calm voice says and she can hear the smirk in it, "Bronze is harmless really and Chris is fine."

"I know," Tobin says but is still looking over at the two who are laughing together, Tobin feels herself relax when she sees that. "I'm cool." 

Ash let's her go and she wanders over to the forward and defender.

"Here comes rocky now," Christen says with a laugh that causes Tobin to roll her eyes and pretend to kick a blade of grass. "Lucy here was just saying about going for drinks with the English girls, they'll be buying to celebrate our win."

"Oi! That’s a bit cheeky like." Lucy says laughing and reaching her hand out towards Tobin for a touch, which she returns. "It would be cool to drink with you guys though."

"Yeah we'll come for sure! Message us a time and place and we can sort it out." Tobin responds. 

They break apart and continue to shake everyone's hands, then head to the locker room. Tobin is in her own head whilst she is showering and by the time she is getting dressed she can barely hear the sounds in the changing room. The music Sonnett has put on is a distant echo and she can hear the hum of conversation, but nothing specific. 

That is until, “Tobes… Hey! Tobes! Tobin Heath!” 

She turns her head, sucking in a breath as she does, already knowing who it is, “Sorry! In my own world. What’s up babe?”

“Lucy texted with an address and time for tonight, we are all going to get dressed at the hotel and then go to the bar downstairs for a pre-drink.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tobin leans in, pressing a light kiss to the other woman's cheek and they share a quick hug before they pull apart and grab their stuff, heading to the team bus. 

The next hour of getting ready is a flurry of clothes everywhere and girls in and out of one another's rooms, asking if outfits look okay or asking to borrow items of makeup. Tobin for the most part remains her quiet self, joining in with the banter when she feels like it, but she mostly thinks back on the game and how she reacted to Christen being pushed over. She knows if it had been anyone else she wouldn’t have been quite the same about it, but she also knows that she loves Christen and that there have been times when Christen has defended her on the pitch. 

She feels a chin rest on her shoulder and she tips her head to the side to give the other woman her touch, “You almost ready?” Chris whispers into her ear. 

“Yeah,” Tobin says, picking up her jacket and turning to press a kiss to the other strikers lips, “I’m looking forward to going out.”

“Me too, I love it when we get to dance together and without having to worry.” Christen says, pressing another kiss to her lips, “Let’s get going.” 

They leave hand in hand out the back of the hotel, following behind Lindsey and Sonnett who are laughing together. Once they get into the minibus they enjoy conversation with Ash and Ali and before they know it they are at the club and being taken inside via the VIP queue. The English girls are already there with a selection of different drinks waiting and they all settle in for a good night. 

After quite a few drinks, and a lot of banter between the large group, they all decide to go to the dancefloor and have fun out there instead of sitting around. Tobin keeps Christen close and it doesn’t go unnoticed by some of their opponents. 

“So you don’t only keep tabs on her on the pitch, it’s off the pitch too,” Keira Walsh shouts over to the two. 

Christen laughs at the remark whilst Tobin blushes, “When she is this amazing on the pitch and off? Most definitely!” She manages to reply.

“Don’t worry about Keira here,” Lucy’s distinct voice says as she wraps her arms around the midfielders waist, “She likes to bust peoples balls, but in reality she is the same towards me.” 

They all laugh at that and then a song comes on that the other two clearly like and they start dancing together, so Tobin focuses her attention back on Christen and they dance together to the pop song. Whilst they are dancing all Tobin can think about is how perfect they are for one another. She knows how cheesy she is when it comes to describing their relationship but she will tell anyone who listens how they complete one another and that with Christen she has become a better person. 

She leans in and kisses the darker haired woman, who returns it enthusiastically, when they pull apart she whisper-shouts, “What was that for?”

“Just for being you and loving me,” Tobin knows she is being cryptic, but she also knows that Christen has come to learn that it is a part of Tobin’s brain overworking, and that she will get more information later. It hasn’t been easy for them, but they have made it to the point where on and off the pitch they are in sync and understand one another better than they understand themselves sometimes. Tobin couldn’t ask for anyone more perfect for her and she knows that the feelings are returned to the same level. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat on tumblr @gwatson2304


End file.
